Family is Key
by RealGhostwolf55
Summary: Sabir and Sayda are living in Balto's boat. Dusty comes with exciting news. But when Kodi starts acting different, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Family is Key: A Balto Fanfic**_

 _ **Family is Key is the next installment of the Series, taking place after Welcome Home. Sabir and Sayda have been excepted into the family, and Maya has started living with Duke. Tirza has been training harder than ever to be put on the team.**_

'So Sabir, where do you come from anyway? You haven't told us yet.' Sabir looks at Kodi and smiles. 'I'm from Belgium. In Europe. I came here on a boat when I was just a pup. I'm a timber wolf, just like Sayda. But she was born here. I was in one of the allied packs when Aleu was still alpha, and when I heard she left, I went out to find her. Sayda just tagged along because Tirza left with her mother.' Kodi looks at his new brother with a surprised look in his eyes. 'You walked almost 400 miles to find one wolf, because you like her. Now that's true love right there. I'm glad we found you.' At that moment, Dusty walks in. 'Guys, there's something I need to tell you. This is a complete surprise, but still. Kodi and I are going to be parents.'

Kodi shoots up from his bed, and Dusty looks at him. 'Something wrong?' 'No. Just had a weird dream. I'm going to see if Shadow is awake l. You just go back to sleep. You'll need it.' It has been almost 8 weeks since Dusty found out she was pregnant, and Kodi was getting nervous. What if he wasn't ready to be a father. What is he does something wrong? The fear was more than enough to keep him from getting a good night's sleep. He walks into Shadow's room, and to his surprise, he was still up. 'You should be asleep Kodiak. You have mail run tomorrow.' 'I know Shadow. I just can't sleep. I keep wondering, what if I hurt the pups?' Shadow looks at his friend and sees that he really is worried. 'Just go to sleep. You'll do fine, I know you will. And if you really need advice, I would check in with Sabir and Aleu. They both have children, remember. Or ask your father.' Kodi looks at his mentor and smiles softly. 'Thanks Shadow. Good night.' 'Night Kodi.'

 _ **Short chapter to begin with. This is the next story in the series. Please leave a review with advice, tips or things I could improve in my stories, and check out my other stories in the series.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Family is Key: Chapter 2**_

 _ **With Dusty pregnant, Kodi has trouble sleeping, compromising his job in the mail team. His friend Shadow helps him with his problems, as Kodi gets more nervous than ever before.**_

'Look Sayda, I know you want to be on the mail team with Tirza, but she won't be on there for much longer. Only until Dusty has had her pups and is fit enough to run again.' Sayda looks at her father, and her intelligent eyes show that she understood. 'Okay dad. If you say so. But I haven't got anything to do in town. The only other things that are fun around here are chasing Boris and teasing the butcher.' Sayda looks at the butcher's shop and smiles. 'That old man really doesn't like me, but I never steal anything.' Sabir looks at his daughter. 'Now it all makes sense', he says with a disappointed look.

Dingo looks out over the ocean. He is standing on one of the ridges near Nome. One of his and Colleen's favorite places. 'You know Kodi, being a father isn't really that hard. All you need to do is show that you really do want the best for them. I'm sure you'll do fine. Look at me and Zoë. We turned out great.' Kodi looks at his brother. 'Yeah but Zoë was almost 2 when she met you. I'll be raising pups from birth.' 'You're stressing to much brother. Listen, I think you'll do fine, really. And Dusty will be a great mother. Just relax, and everything'll be fine, I promise.' Saying that, Dingo walks back to town, leaving Kodi behind.

Aleu and Jenna are sitting on the deck of Balto's boat. 'They really are getting along quite fine don't you think', Jenna says, pointing at Balto and Sabir, who are currently walking over the beach. Sayda, Tirza and Zoë are playing in the water. 'Yeah. I was really scared Daddy wouldn't approve, but he actually likes Sabir.' 'Your father likes anyone who knows how to treat his daughter right. The last guy that was disrespectful to Saba got chased out of town. Haven't heard from him since.' Aleu looks at her mother in disbelief. 'Daddy chased Saba's boyfriend away? What was Saba like?' 'Happy actually. Like I said, he was disrespectful.'

As the girls talked on the boat, Sabir and Balto were having their own conversation. 'You know, I was shocked to hear I had a granddaughter when Dingo came back from London. He bought back a girlfriend and a daughter. I just learned to embrace the fact that the family will grow.' Sabir looks at Balto with a surprised look. 'It's getting dark. We should get back to town.' At that moment, Kirby and Ralph came running up to Balto. 'Mr. Balto, Mr. Balto. Dusty's going into labor.'

 _ **That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I won't be posting over the weekend because I don't really have the time, some family stuff etc. anyway, I will be posting again on Monday or Tuesday, depending on the length of the chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Family is Key: Chapter 3**_

 _ **Kodi has asked Dingo for advice on parenting. Sabir and Balto talked about expansions in the family, just as Dusty goes into labor.**_

Kodi, Aleu and Jenna rush towards the vets, where Dusty is taken for the birth of the pups. They go i side, and as they walk through the door, they see Dusty on the table. 'Dust, you ok?' Dusty looks at Jenna and answered: 'Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurts a little.' She then turned to Aleu, who was talking to Kodi in order to prevent him from going crazy. 'Aleu, Kodi, why are you standing there. I want you by my side as I'm giving birth, and not only for mental support.' They laughed at the joke and made their way to the table.

'There they come. Oh boy this is exciting.' 'Dude, they're not even your pups. Chill out.' Ralph looked at Kirby. 'I know. I just want to see the little Kodi's and tiny Dusty's. I think that's allowed.' Kirby laughs as Tirza, Saba and Sayda come walking over. He looks at Saba, and as he notices Tirza sees him, he quickly turns around again. 'Hey aunt Saba, I think Kirby likes you.' Saba looks at her niece and then at Kirby. 'So, you think I'd start on a malamute. Think again Tirza.' Saying that, she walks inside, with Ralph laughing as Kirby watches her walk away. 'You know Tirza, you really know how to make life hard.' Tirza smiles at him and follows Saba inside, as Sayda stays outside with the boys. 'So, you must be Ralph and Kirby. Haven't really seen you around often. Tirza talks about you a lot you know.' Saying that, she also walks inside.

Kodi walks out of the vet's, and sees Ralph, Sabir, Kirby and Boris waiting there, among other dogs. '7 pups. 4 female, 3 males', he says. Kirby looks at his friend and smiles. 'Congrats Kodi. Looks like you'll be busy raising the new team.' They laughed and looked at the door. 'I take it they don't have names yet', Ralph asked. 'Actually, they do. The eldest is Esky (Grey and Brown), named after Mum's Grandmother. Then there's Phelan (Wolf-like), Nijuk (Grey and Black) and Siber (Grey and Brown), named after Dusty's father, and 2 of her brothers. Then there's Saidi (Wolf-like), and Lexa (Brown and Black), and lastly there's Aniu (White), named after Dad's mother.' His friends looked at him as he said the names, and they all knew that he was going to make a great father.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Family is Key: Chapter 4**_

 _ **Dusty has given birth to a total of 7 pups. Jenna is spending quality time with Tirza, as an unexpected guest arrives in town.**_

 _ **5 weeks later**_

'Esky, stop dominating your brother. He has the right to walk there as well.' Esky looks at her aunt. 'But aunt Aleu, I'm older and he isn't listening to me.' Aleu laughs. 'Well, if that were the case, then I wouldn't have any problems with your father. I am also older you know.' Saying that, she looks at Sabir. 'You know, I never knew looking after Kodi's pups could be so tiring.' Sabir smiles as he looks at his mate. 'Well, they are Kodi's. and you know better than anyone how annoying he can be.' 'True. Phelan, stop that at once, leave Zoë alone. Sorry about that Zoë, I hope those pups aren't giving you to many problems.' 'It's ok aunty. I've had Tirza to prepare me for other pups. Anyway, grandad wants to talk to you.' Aleu looks at her niece with surprised eyes. 'Daddy wants to talk to me? Wonder what he wants now.' Saying that, she walks away, and Phelan and Nijuk follow her.

Dusty and Kodi are walking over the beach. 'I hope the pups aren't giving Aleu a very hard time. They are very active after all.' 'Don't worry Dusty. Aleu can handle the pups.' Dusty knows her mate is right, but she can't help but worry about her children. 'Dusty, relax. This is our day away from the pups, away from our problems. Our own little mini vacation. Just relax.' Kodi kisses her and they nuzzle for a moment. 'Our little vacation', Dusty mutters as she leans against her mate.

'Aunt Aleu, where is your human?' Aleu looks at Saidi, stunned due to this sudden question. She thinks back to her adoption day. 'I didn't get a human until much later. Nobody wanted me, but now they do. I live with the postman. Don't worry, you'll all get a human soon.' Saidi looks at her Aunt and smiles. 'I hope I can live with you, because than you can teach me how to run like a real wolf', she says, and runs of to play with her sisters and brothers, leaving Aleu startled


	5. Chapter 5

_**Family is Key: Chapter 5**_

 _ **Aleu is confronted by an old contact from before. The pups are about to get adopted.**_

'Kodi, I know you want the best for the pups, but she said it herself. She wants to live at the post office, with me.' Kodi looks at his sister with a smile. 'Well, at least she knows what she wants. And if she lives with you at the post office, that's fine by me. Really.' Aleu sees her brother means what he says. 'Thanks, I guess. But aren't you afraid she'll be a little like me?' 'Nah. Why should I. You're my favorite sister.' Saying that, Kodi turns around and walks away. 'You know, sometimes I just don't get you', Aleu yells after him as he walks away. She turns around and heads to the boiler room, and as she enters, she gets jumped by all 7 pups, and greeted by Dusty, who were in the boiler room to get away from the snowstorm that was starting outside. 'Aunt Aleu, aunt Aleu, look what I can do', Saidi says, as she starts howling like a wolf. 'Now I'm just like you', she says proud.

Aleu looks at Dusty, who was grinning. 'Well, at least we know where she'll be if we ever lose her', she says smiling. Aleu smiles back and joins Saidi in her song. The others listen closely, and soon, all the pups are howling along. 'What in the world is going on in here.' The door to the boiler room opens and Balto walks in. 'Oh, hi daddy. I was just teaching the pups how to sing.' 'Aleu, you know they're huskies, right. Not wolves.' 'Don't worry about it father. I told her she could.' Balto looks at Dusty. It's the first time she's called him father. 'Well, if you're ok with it, thanthen so am I.' Saying that, he walks away. Aleu looks at him with big eyes as he walks out of the door, before looking at her friend. 'Well that was weird', she says, before they start with their song again.

'Listen Kodi, I'm not sure I can let them go yet.' Dusty looks at her mate with tears in her eyes. 'I know, but they won't be going far. They'll be in town, you'll be seeing them almost daily. It'll be fine, trust me on this.' He nuzzles her before looking her in the eyes. 'Even when you're crying, you're beautiful, you know', he says. 'Well I'll be damned. I knew Aleu had a brother, but I didn't know he'd be so different. Ranger's the name.' Kodi turns around and finds himself looking at a rather large dog. 'Names Kodi. And how exactly do you know I'm Aleu's brother?' Ranger looks at Kodi. 'You have the same build. And your aura. It's a wolfen aura. Can't mistake that. Anyway, where can I find the lovely Aleu?' Kodi feels something isn't right and gets ready to fight. 'Before I'll tell you where she is, I want to know exactly who you are, where you come from, and what you want with my sister.' Ranger looks at the young wolfdog standing in front of him. 'Look kid, I don't know what ya'll think of strangers up here, but I can assure ya'll that it ain't wise to mess with a man's private business. So, step out of my way, or I'll make sure you'll never dare look at a stranger in this here town ever again.' 'HEY, YOU GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER OR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'D WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN RANGER.' Kodi and Dusty look to the left, seeing Aleu walk up to them, eyes practically spitting fire.

'Aleu darlin'. You look fine on this here evenin'. How's my love holdin' up.' 'I swear Ranger if you call me your love one more time, I'll make sure the you'll never get any more children.' Kodi is looking from Aleu to Ranger, and back to Aleu again. 'Kodi, this is Ranger. This scumbag is Tirza's father.' 'Scumbag. Watch your language darlin' ya'll don't want your little brother to get hurt now would you.' 'I swear one more word out of you and you'll be sorry Ranger. Dusty, could you go get daddy please.' Dusty nods and runs off, as Sayda, Sabir and Dingo all walk up to Aleu, hearing the yelling. 'Sheesh. Ya'll getting more help by the minute. Should this be intimidatin' or what.' Saying that, Ranger's eyes turn green, as Aleu's eyes turn blue. And at that moment, the wind starts to pick up.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait. I'm doing a collab with Kodiwolf321 (Go check him out, his stories are amazing) as well, so I'll be working on that to. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you all in the next one. Ghost, out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Family is Key: Chapter 6**_

 _ **Ranger and Aleu are at the point of fighting. Kodi and Dusty have to let the pups go home.**_

'Ranger, back down, and I'll let you go.' 'It's cute Aleu, that you think intimidation will help this time.' Aleu growls, and the wind shifts, facing Ranger head on. 'This is your real sister Kodi. Just look at how vicious she is. Do you really want her around your pups?' Ranger looks at Kodi, and grins. 'Just look at her. Kodi. This is who she really is.' Kodi looks at him with anger. Suddenly, a warm feeling grows inside him, as his eyes turn orange. 'I think it's time for you to leave, he says, as Tirza, who's eyes are now bright green, stands next to him. Ranger smiles. 'Ya'll don't know what ya'll are thinkin'. He than shuts up, as Balto walks over to him, eyes blazing with fire. 'I do think it's time for you to leave, before you'll do something you'll regret.' Ranger looks at the others, as his eyes turn back to normal. 'Fine, fine. I'm leavin'. But remember darlin', your back ain't here to help you.' Aleu growls one more time, and Ranger whelps and runs into the woods.

'So, what was that?' Kodi looks at his father. 'You just used the power Aniu, my mother, gave me. And I gave it over to you. Aleu has used it before, because she's pack alpha. But you didn't need to use it, because you live in town.' Aleu looks at her brother. 'Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it real soon.' 'But how did Ranger have the ability to use it, if he isn't in Aniu's line.' 'He's Pack Alpha to. At least, he was. All alpha's have it. And Tirza can use it because of her Aniu Heritage. The pups will also be able to use it, too.' Kodi looks at the ground. 'Talking about the pups. It's Adoption Day tomorrow. So, I'm of to bed. See you tomorrow.' Saying that, Kodi walks back home.

'I'm scared Daddy.' Kodi smiles. 'Don't worry Siber. It's be fine.' A boy walks over to the box and pick him up. 'See, you have a human already', Kodi says, and Siber smiles. 'He has a good human. I'm sure he'll have fun.' Dusty nuzzles her mate. Aniu, Phelan and Esky get adopted next, followed by Nijuk and Lexa. 'Mommy, why isn't anyone picking me?' Dusty and Kodi look at Saidi. 'Don't worry Honey, I'm sure someone'll come for you.' Saying that, someone from the post office walks over to the box and pick up Saidi. 'Looks like you'll be living with Aunt Aleu after all.' Saidi grins and lets out a small howl, before licking her owner. 'See you tomorrow Daddy', she says, waving at her parents as she gets carried to the post office.

 _ **Shorter chapter this time. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and I just want to wish everyone a fantastic 2019.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Family is Key: Chapter 7**_

'Aunt Aleu, I'm scared.' Saidi looks at her aunt, who is smiling at her. 'Don't worry little one, it isn't that scary. Otherwise, just go lay down with Tirza, she's scared to.' Aleu than looks out of the window, where the blizzard is blowing the snow up against the house. 'I just hope Kodi gets back okay.' She turns to Tirza and Saidi, who are now fast asleep. She chuckles. They are both still kids really, even Tirza. She turned 1 not to long ago. 'Anything I can help with?' Aleu turns around, and sees Dusty standing there. 'Oh, hi Dusty. No, I was just trying to get to sleep. I'm worried sick about Kodi out in this weather.' Dusty walks over to her friend and sits down next to her. 'Yeah. So am I. I can't even sleep.' Aleu looks at her and smiles weakly. 'You can spend the night here if you want. I could really use the company.' Dusty looks at her with a confused face. 'Company, you have two others here. Don't you think that's company?' 'Well, they are company, but I can't exactly talk with them about stuff they don't know, right.' Saying that, she turns around and tries to sleep, as Dusty lays against her, trying the same thing.

Kodi runs through the blizzard, trying to find his way back. 'Where am I?' He asks himself. His question gets answered almost immediately, as he sees a statue he knows to be near white mountain. 'What, how did I make it to White Mountain? And more importantly, how do I make it back?' 'By walking home', a voice says from behind him. he turns around, only to see a white wolf standing before him. 'Granma', he stutters, and the wolf nods. 'You may not see, my son, but you can feel. Feel the ground. Feel the route you have walked a thousand times. Follow the feeling home.' Kodi looks behind him, but when he turns back around, Aniu is gone. He turns back around and starts walking back home, following the trail he walks during mail run.

'Morning aunt Aleu, hi Mommy.' Saidi walks into the living room, where Aleu and Dusty are already sitting. 'Good morning Saidi.' Saidi sits down next to her mother, while Tirza walks over to Aleu and hugs her good morning. 'Still doing that? I thought you was a grown up', Dusty says as Tirza looks at her, fire glowing in her eyes. 'Easy I'm just joking.' Dingo and Colleen walk through the door, followed by Balto, Jenna, Ralph, Kirby and the pups. 'Wow, what is this, a family reunion without Kodi?' Kirby looks at Ralph, and everything in his eyes tell him to shut up. 'Sorry', Ralph mutters, and Jenna starts talking. 'Kodi just got home. He's very hungry and very weak. We also have no idea why he left in the first place.' 'Aleu looks at her mother. 'He didn't tell you either. I thought you'd know.' 'Well, the only thing I know is that he was gone, he just got back, and that he's weak.' Aleu gets up and walks to the door. 'I'm going to see Kodi.' Dusty, Saidi and Tirza all follow, leaving the rest behind. They meet Shadow outside, because he didn't want to be with all the commotion inside. 'I've already been to see him. He's alright.' Saying that, they all head over to the vets.

 _ **Shortish chapter due to time issues. Hope everyone is enjoying the first month of 2019. Stay positive everyone. Ghost out.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Family is Key: Chapter 8**_

'Kodi, are you alright.' Dusty walks into the vets and looks at her mate. He grins and sits up so he can see her. 'Dust I'm fine. Don't worry about me.' Shadow walks in and sees his friend sitting on the table. 'Are you going to tell them where you were?' 'Sure. I went running in the woods, like I do. But then the blizzard kicked up, and I turned around. Only, I was already facing home when I turned around. That is when I started running and found myself in White Mountain. From there it was a simple backtrack back home. I was only tired and hungry, so I'm fine.' Shadow looks at him, and he smiles back. 'So, let's go see the pups.' He gets up, but gets pushed down by Dusty and Shadow, while Saidi and Tirza look at him. 'Just rest for now. Aleu and I will look after the pups.' He looks at his mate with anger. 'Look Dusty, don't try to take my pups away from me. They are mine to. And I want to see the pups now.' Dusty takes a step back, as Saidi walks up to her father and hugs him. 'Look Dad, I know you want to see us. But we are preparing something for your birthday, and we don't want you to see yet.' Kodi looks at Saidi, and then at the rest in the room. 'Fine. I'll stay here. Just send them by if I'm not allowed to see them there.' Saying that, he turns himself around and lays down, back facing the others.

'I have no idea what is going with him. He's acting so, different. I don't know why but he feels so far away.' Dusty looks through the tears in her eyes. 'I don't want him to hate me for not letting him see the pups.' Aleu walks over and hugs her. 'Don't worry. He'll come around. He loves you. He really does. Just don't worry too much.' Dusty smiles sadly, turns around and lays down, quickly falling asleep. Aleu walks out of the room and walks over to Saba. 'I have no idea what's up with Kodi, but he has upset Dusty a lot.' Saba looks at her sister. 'I heard about an infection spreading. Maybe he's been infected?' 'Maybe.' Saying that, Saba and Aleu walk back home. Dusty turns around in her sleep. As it hits midnight in Nome, everyone is asleep. Or so it seems. As anyone looking through the windows of the vets, can see that Kodi is anything but asleep.

 _ **To be Continued:**_

 _ **Yes, that's right. Big bad me has decided that this is the end of the story. I have thought long and hard about this and this seems like the best way to end it. Hope you all enjoyed the story and stay tuned for the next story in the series, as well as any other stories I'm working on. Stay safe, stay positive, and stay alert.**_

 _ **Ghost Out.**_


End file.
